


And So I Fall In Love Just A Little, Oh, A Little Bit Every Day With Someone New

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another city, in another country, it's easy to pretend they are strangers, meeting, touching, kissing, dancing for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So I Fall In Love Just A Little, Oh, A Little Bit Every Day With Someone New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Written for weekendgothgirl's prompt of something along the lines of dancing leading to sex (I wasn't entirely awake when she prompted me...). Title taken from [Someone New](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPJSsAr2iu0) by Hozier.

Lucrezia took a deep breath in, feeling a hand on her back, that familiar gesture he couldn't help, even if it broke the rules of their game. Strangers for a night. In a club, in a city, in a country where nobody knew their names, where nobody knew they shared the same name.

"Is this seat taken?" Cesare asked her, glancing down at the seat beside her. He knew it wasn't. He knew she'd been saving it for him all night.

"It could be," she replied coyly, making him smile. "Depends who might be asking?"

"The perfect stranger?" Cesare takes the seat before she can tease him further. It was a gentle reminder that this was her fantasy, all for her.

She smiled at him, toying with her straw, poking ice around the bottom of her empty glass. "If you're going to sit there, you might as well buy me a drink."

He nodded over to the bar maid, ordering her another Disaronno Originale with Pepsi Max, another sign he knew her too well to be as good at this as she was. She took a sip, syrup sweet on her tongue, he'd be able to taste it later when they kissed.

"What should I call you, love?" he asked, ignoring his own drink.

She wasn't sure if it was a matter of nerves, if he was checking their pretence was running the way she planned or if it was part of his faux seduction but she leaned forward, out of her seat, placing her hand on his knee. "No names."

"Anonymity..." Cesare said, dragging the word out like it was dirty. She tightened her grip on his knee. "Is that what gets you off? Meeting a complete stranger in a club, sitting so close nobody would notice if your hand just slips...?"

She slides her hand up his thigh, not quite as high as she would like to.

"Not having to worry if you're dancing too close, if everyone can hear what you're whispering, free to touch, to kiss, to fuck, as you please?"

She held her breath, trying to decide which she wanted to do more: touch him, kiss him or forget this whole charade and take him back to their rented villa and fuck him senseless.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she admitted, fingers reaching up and pressing down over the outline of his cock, already hard. "Am I to assume I'm not the only one?"

"It has it's certain appeals," Cesare agreed, reaching to brush back her hair, her curls left loose and natural. As his lips touched hers, she almost pulled back out of habit, almost looked over her shoulder for who might notice them before it crashed over her like a wave, they were free here.

She deepened the kiss, getting an exhibitionist rush from knowing the people lining the bar were staring. Not because she was kissing her brother, simply because they were kissing. When she broke away, she couldn't help laughing, her thumb tracing his bottom lip as she drew her hand back down his leg. "How about we go and dance too closely?"

The dance floor was packed, one body pressed against another until nobody could tell who was with who. Lucrezia smiled up at Cesare, eyes glinting with mischief as she dragged him into the crowd, her hand tight in his.

The beat of the song made it all too easy. Sexy but slow, intense. She stopped randomly and turned, pressing her back to him, her arse against his hip as she swayed, grinding against him. Here nobody stared. It was almost like a mating call. His hands on her waist looked natural, the messy kisses she gave him over her shoulder the only language spoken.

Losing herself in the music, she let her hands wander, reaching up to curl around the back of his neck, creeping down to the front of his shirt, slipping under the hemline to feel the muscle underneath, to tease the belt around his jeans. Shifting her feet slightly, she changed the angle of her hips, pushing her arse directly over his cock, making each roll of her hips drag the tight material of his jeans over it until she heard his breath catch against her ear.

She gasped when he nipped at her neck, a warning that she was playing with fire. That was good, she liked burning for him, making him burn for her. She longed to rip his belt open and sink down to her knees right there on the dance floor but that would surely get them kicked out.

Instead she took his hand and guided it to the back of her thigh, knowing he would find his way from there, feel how wet she was for him, understand that she had to have him now and if she couldn't have him there, well, they'd just have to find somewhere she could.

She felt his hand on the small of her back, steering her to the edge of the crowd and against a wall. It wasn't much better but here, in the relative open space, she could reach up, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him properly. But it still wasn't good enough. People still looked away quickly when his hand ran up leg, hooking it around his hip.

Normally she would never suggest it. She had certain standards, certain lines she wouldn't cross but tonight, they weren't those people. They were whoever they wanted to be. And tonight, she was a woman that wouldn't think twice about fucking a hot guy she'd just met in a bathroom.

"Come on," she said decisively, pulling him towards the ladies bathroom. She did draw the line there, she’dd sooner walk all the way home frustrated than risk the gents.

"Lucrezia!" Cesare admonished her but she wasn't listening. She was too busy staking out the queue and wondering how she could get passed it. Then she noticed the pale queasy hue of a girl at the front of the line and bit her lip.

"Move, quick, I'm gonna be sick!" She made a convincing retching sound and like the Red Sea, the queue parted in front of her and she found herself ushered through the door.

She saw Cesare roll his eyes before saying, "I'd better go and hold her hair back," much to the coos of the women waiting.

She locked the door as soon as he was through it, thankful for the design of the individual bathroom with built in counter and sink and everything, even if the growing queue outside was not.

"You're going to Hell, you know that," Cesare told her, pulling her close.

"Yes, brother, I am aware. Now fuck me," she commanded, reaching under her dress to yank her underwear down, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

She felt him hike up the back of her dress, fingertips briefly sinking into the swell of her arse before he lifted her up, setting her on the counter, spilt water from the tap cold against her skin but she didn't care. All she cared about was his lips against hers, his fingers slipping under her dress, stroking over her clit and pushing inside her. She didn't care for strangers or pretend games now. All she cared about was having him inside her.

She pushed him away so she could reach for his belt, yanking it open just enough so she could unzip his jeans and push them off his hips, freeing his cock, knowing it had been hard for her, waiting for her, since the moment he'd sat down next to her at the bar.

"Condom?" he reminded her and she frowned for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of coins. Pulling him close and keeping him there with her ankles, locked behind his back, she leaned sideways, slotting one of the coins into the machine on the wall beside her and hitting the first button she laid her eyes on.

Ripping the packet open with her teeth, she took his cock in her hand, deftly stroking up and down as she placed the tip over the head and smoothed it down his length with her other hand. Shifting forward, she sat herself right on the edge of the counter, her skin sticking to the cold tiles and the hard edge biting into her arse but it didn't matter because she could feel him slide inside her, slow but firmly until he filled her completely.

Bracing herself on her hands, gripping the edge of the counter, Lucrezia rocked her hips up to meet him as he pulled back and thrust into her again, over and over until her knuckles where white and her arms were shaking.

"Cesare," she cried out, her elbows threatening to buckle under the pressure and the rest of her body to overwhelmed to do anything about it.

"Sweet sister," he said, pressing his face into her neck and wrapping his arm around her back, lifting her up and into her body until she was barely touching the counter.

Letting go of the counter, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and digging her knees into his sides. "Fuck, Cesare."

She felt him come by the bite of his nails in her back, dulled by the material of her dress and he held her still for a moment, buried in her cunt to the hilt, his mouth pressed to her collarbone as he breathed heavily. Pushing his hair back, she kissed his forehead, squeezing the muscles of her cunt around his cock, milking him for every last drop even though she knew he could never come inside her properly. "You can put me down now, love."

He laughed, setting her back on the counter, watching for a second as she sat back against the mirror and spread her legs, her fingers finding her clit as he took care of the condom.

"Allow me," he said, kneeling in front of the counter and pulling her forward again, kissing his way up her thigh until he could taste sweat and sex on his tongue.

He licked over her fingers before taking her hand away and guiding it around the back of his neck again, like it had been as the danced. It didn't take long to get her to the brink, she'd been on edge since she'd leaned over him, hand on his knee, kissing him with Disaronno on her lips. Now when he kissed her, it would be with the taste of her sweet cunt on his.

He felt her come as her nails bit into the nape of his neck and her heels dug into his back. When she cried out, unable to take any more, he kissed down her other leg. He would happily keep kissing, up and down, making her come again and again but every few seconds there was a thump on the door and he suspected they had outstayed their welcome.

"Come on, before they want blood," Cesare said, lifting Lucrezia back onto the floor.

After a few unsteady steps, she pulled on the hem of her dress and unlocked the door, greeting the glaring line with a bright smile. "Thank you, much better."

They got half way to the door before Cesare leaned in close and whispered, "Your underwear?"

"Keep walking," Lucrezia said, trying not to laugh. "Just keep walking."


End file.
